TVs, particularly those with flat panel displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCD) and rear projection TVs, present a challenge in establishing an optimal brightness of the LCD elements/rear projection lamp(s). More particularly, greater brightness is required for picture visibility in areas of bright ambient light, while less brightness is required when the ambient light is low, but always establishing a maximum brightness to account for visibility concerns in high ambient light shortens the useful life of the LCD elements/rear projection lamp(s), which is a waste in the event that the TV is disposed in a low ambient light area. Greater heat is also generated by high brightness settings, which adversely affects electronics in the TV and which consequently is again wasteful in the event that the TV is disposed in a low ambient light area that does not require high TV brightness.
The present invention recognizes that it would be desirable to adjust the brightness of a TV based on ambient light levels without unduly multiplying circuitry within the TV.